El Regreso de Zero Alterno
by Spinal1284
Summary: Capítulos hechos por ustedes de un universo alterno a la historia original. En este caso el capitulo 10. Espero que lo disfruten.


**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y a Nintendo y a ustedes.**

 **Así es, este capitulo yo no lo escribí sino ustedes. Para ser mas especificos son, XmarkZX, Maestro en Anime, Marcos y Guest (Si puedes pon/pongan tu nombre y lo editare para ponerlo después).**

 **Capitulo 10: La Torre de los Jefes mas Fuertes de la Galaxia (Mundo Alterno)**

Después de ver el sufrimiento de Dedede y Kirby por el instructor demonio, Macho-san, y también de ver que el Árbol de la Armonía estaba muerto, todos entraron en la armería y ya habían escuchado las reglas del combate y se estaban preparando...

-Muy bien muchachos hay que escoger y tenemos que ser sabios al escoger-dijo Twilight.

-Yo me voy con ese de nombre Mirror me gustan los espejos para verme si necesito un retoque- dijo Rarity al ponérselo y le apareció un sombrero como el Beam pero con azul en vez de amarillo el otro lado y su piel se hizo purpura y le aparecio una varita.

-Yo me llevo el Circus quiero hacer globos muy grandes- dijo Pinkie pero no le cambio el pelaje.

Kirby lo tomo uno y lo guardo en una burbuja y se lo trago.

( A: A selección de respaldo de Squeak Squad).

-Me llevo el Whip para ver si mi látigo tiene una mejora terroncito-dijo AJ.

-Yo me quedare con Magic esta vez ya use Beam- dijo Twilight.

-Yo me iré con el poderoso Beetle - dijo RD.

-Yo no luchare me iré con Leaf- dijo Flutershy.

Kirby iba buscando cual le era útil tomo 4 y las encerró en una burbuja Tornado Spark Bomb UFO y se quedó con Smash como principal. Bandana tomo Crash y Mike y los guardo en su bandana en caso de emergencia junto con unos Tapones para los oídos mientras eran observados por 2 manos mediante una cámara que estaba en la armería.

Mientras tanto donde los seis finales.

-Esos 3 no se cansan por el amor a Sakurai no con los torneos de Smash es suficiente para ellos- dijo Crazy Hand.

-Oye hermano tenemos el Core y Fortress a nuestro favor esta vez y no saben de qué valdrán madres la torre por no tener esos elementos aquí y solo se rompieron el culo por nada- dijo Master Hand.

-Ya cállense Tabuu los venció en 5 segundos y estamos planeando un plan para matar a Kirby- dijo Marx recordando su muerte.

-Kirby se ha vuelto fuerte que supera nuestros poderes-Dijo Nightmare al recordar la arma que uso para matarlo.

-Las Súper igualan el poder dela Star Rod, Love Stick, Rainbow Sword, Master Sword y no la de ese otro universo-Dijo Dark Mind.

-La Triple Star, la Cristal Scope y Kirby se la entero en el ojo a Zero 2 y Marx el solo uso Yo-Yo y Plasma con tu forma normal y Hammer con tu Soul- Dijo Dark Nebula.

-Patetico perdiste con un Guerrero Estelar rango C Bronze jajajaja me das lastima Marx- dijo Galacta Knight riendose macabramente.

-Grrr tu eres el incompetente aquí A TI MATO META KNIGHT Y, BLADE Y SWORD TE SOSTENIERON PARA DAR EL GOLPE FINAL.

-Y KIRBY TE MATO EN LA TRUE ARENA Y POPPY BROS JR TE ECHO UN GAS EN LA CARA-Se burló Galacta Knight.

-Y DESPUES VINO UNO DE KIRBY HAMMER Y TE PULVERIZO BWAHHHAAAHA- se burló Marx y lo que obtuvo fue una paliza pero no sin antes mencionar que ni le acertó un golpe a Kirby.

Magolor solo estava viendo la pantalla recordando su derrota y que debe pensar en como quitarle el poder a Zero aunque este le haya revivido despues de ser partidos en mil pedazos por Kirby Ultra Sword es su forma Ex y Soul.

Volviendo con el grupo.

Llegaron a una especie de plataforma en la que habia un simbolo raro para las Mane 6 y recordable para los de Dream Land.

-Ese es el simbolo de Smash-Dijo King Dedede.

-¿Smash que es eso?-Dijieron las mane 6 confundidas.

-Smash es un torneo que se realiza por cada año por M. Sakurai, S. Iwata(Descansa en paz amigo), R. Fills Aime y E. Aonuma en el universo Nintendo Kirby es el 2do almando por ser Hijo de Sakurai-Dijo Meta Knight.

-Poyo-Dijo Kirby mostrando su espalda con el mismo simbolo solo que mostraba Fuego y fuego Azul electrico.

-Mario,Link,Samus,DK,Pit,Kirby y nosotros y otros peleamos por ser el campeon de este torneo y pelear con Master y Crazy Hand y tener la gloria deberian ir a vernos pelear una vez-Dijo Dedede sorprendiendo a las ponies.

-¡SMASHERS del universe Kirby!-Dijo Master Hand.

-¡OYE META ME DEBES UNA REVANCHA TE LA PASASTE TODO EL TIEMPO BAJO EL FINAL DESTINATION Y NOS VENCISTE ESO ES HACER TRAMPA ME DISTE UN DOLOR EN EL TRASERO QUE TUVE QUE IR AL BANO TRES VECES HASTA QUEDARME SIN PAPEL TUVE DIARREA POR DOCE DIAS MALDITO $*&#%$&*$&*-Maldijo Crazy.

-Estamos siendo observados por Sakurai recuerdas, nos apunta con un C4- exclamo Master.

Todos se pusieron en pose de combate para pelear. Rainbow Dash empezo a dar embestidas, Kirby dio martillazos a los dedos, Rarity disparaba espejos, Pinkie Pie saco su cañon fiesta que fue mejorado al tener Circus. Applejack empezo a dar latigazos a gran velocidad.

Pero lo que no se vio venir AppleJack fue un disparo de Master Hand y la golpio 3 veces que choco Rainbow perdiendo las copy ability que tenian pero el choque hizo que rainbow cayera del escenario no sin antes gritar.

-AAHHHHHHHHHH(Wilhelm Scream)- grito Rainbow Dash.

La batalla seguia y ya acaboron con Master, pero Crazy se transformo en una bestia en un rato despues de recibir ataques seguidos y unidos de Magic Twilight y Mirror Rarity, se volvio en 5 sables y por eso mando a volar a Magic Twi perdiendo la transformacion, Meta Knight hizo un Torbellino gigante que acabo con esa fase y le vino un humanoide gigamte que Dedede vencio al darle un gancho en la entrepierna.

4 horas mas tarde.

-Wombo Combo its a falcon ohmofhhhbbm if whes youass god dam it og up psmash eni hggtykkkkk o WOMBO COMBO-Grito Dedede al ver como Kirby y Meta Knight les aplico un Wombo Combo

A la fase Kirby corre y terminar destruyendolo y avanzando a la otra fase de la torre y se encontraron de nuevo a las que perdierom que tenian que esperar en el lobby.

-Bueno 8 quedan equipo si le ganamos a los 9 restantes podremos salvarlas aunque no me gusta pensar en lo que dijo con enemigos del pasado-Dijo Meta Knight

-"Ellas ni aguantarian el canto de Jiglypuff aun teniendo 0% en su indicador apestan mas que reggie en Smash estarian rivalizando por epic fails ay no menos ese corto de mi anime pensaran que fui yo el quien hizo el cap 5 del Dragon Ball Super pendejos noobsters de dibujantes mi abuela dibuja mejor que ellos"-Penso Dedede.

-Vaya al parecer su majestad esta pensando yo... espera estoy recibiendo una llamada de una cliente que si paga como un rey que conosco. Cinch espera voy a apagar la pantalla vuelvo ahorita miren el intro de Kirby Right Back at ya(puede ser en español o en ingles es a su elección)

-¿Es como si Kirby fuera una estrella de los medios de entretenimiento y que era eso de Smash?-Se pregunto Twilight.

 **Continuara... Si quieren.**

 **Algo que se olivido preguntar algo al final del capitulo 10.**

 **¿Les gustaría que subiera las batallas por semana o cuando las tenga listas o quieren todo junto aunque me costaría mas y con ello saldría demasiado tarde?**

 **También les recuerdo que el capitulo 10 de "El Regreso de Zero" ya salio para que vayan a leerlo.**

 **Sin mas me despido y muchas gracias nuevamente a todos y cada uno por su ayuda y feliz año nuevo atrasado.**


End file.
